


You had got me now.

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [7]
Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 40歲的古雷和23歲的加洛
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛
Series: 古加合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323
Kudos: 1





	You had got me now.

比起當年，天真瀾漫的氣息少了一點，取而代之的是沈穩和內斂，能夠獨當一面指揮火災現場的加洛小隊長，就連過去不擅長回應記者的問題，也已經可以得心應手地應對媒體的採訪，但當他卸下小隊長的身份回到家中，還是會隨意地把鞋子亂脫在玄關，身上的滅火隊紅外套也任意地掛在椅背上，沒換下制服就逕自爬上沙發往同居人的大腿上一躺，加洛仰望著他從以前就最喜歡的人，等著對方闔上手裡看到一個段落的書本後，緩緩彎下腰靠近他，然後在他的額頭上落下一吻說道：歡迎回來。  
唯有在這個人的面前，他可以笑得像個孩子一般，捧著對方的臉說：我回來了。


End file.
